


Tragedy.

by daddyissuesmademe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Ninja, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jason Todd Fluff, Jason Todd-centric, Jason loves reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissuesmademe/pseuds/daddyissuesmademe
Summary: Ah to date Jason Todd and be another source of Family drama.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 71





	Tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> i hit 100 followers on tumblr. So this is what you get.  
> Follow my tumblr ?  
> https://daddyissuesmademe.tumblr.com/
> 
> I love you guys' feed backs and requests!

Wayne Manor was everything but lively. The mansion was spread across acers of lands but not enough people to make it a home not until that day. With the kids all grown up and moved out, it lost it’s homey vibes. So after one emotionally draining night of patching up, it was decided that every 2 weeks, every single Wayne kid, adopted or not, has to be present along with their father for Brunch tastefully created by Alfred and no one crosses Alfred. So when Dick Grayson heard the familiar hum of the G Wagon die down, he knew that you had yet again, managed to drag Jason to this brunch.

Dick waited by the dining room, smiling to himself, looking over the giant table, Bruce at the head of the table reading his newspaper, on his left, Tim and Duke seated a few seats down, chatting away about the new technology Wayne Tech had developed and Damián on exact right side of Bruce, talking to Titus. He missed Stephine and Cass, but they were out on a mission in Hong Kong. Dick loved his family he did. He felt somewhat responsible for the drifting apart but this kind of family thing always made him feel grateful for what he had.

His chain of thoughts was broken by the approaching footsteps he knew too well. It was a family of detectives of course he knew. It was you. Dick loved you like family. So did the rest of Batfam. Why would they not ? You made Jason happy. You completed him. You were his world.

“What!! no hug for Dick ?” he chuckled as you walked past him, questioning himself is he had been too quite to be noticed. But the way you turned around and looked at him gave it away, you were upset.

Quick on his toes he followed you into the dining room. His theory of you being upset conformed when you didn’t hit Tim on the top of his head or gave Damian one of your room brightening smiles.

All of the batkids noticed. How could they not, they were all detectives.

Damian cleared his throat but Dick beat him to the question clearly not trusting the young boy’s social cue at the moment.

“Hey” Dick slowly called out in your direction “Is every thing okay?”

With a sigh you looked at him, one look and conformation #2 was checked out. You were indeed upset. The whole situation had made Bruce set down the paper and Alfred who entered the room like a ninja stayed put wanting to know what had happened.

You knew everyone had their gaze locked on you, so you decided to spit it out.

“Jason woke up today and decided that he didn’t love me anymore”

Just like some dramatic TV show, after 15 seconds of pin drop silence the ruckus started, everyone yelling over each other

“Should have drowned Todd when I had the chance to - ”

“Trust Jason to fuck up the best thing that’ll ever happen to him”

“-in either of his lives”

“-baby.”

The firm voice belonged to your boyfriend but it was the one he used when he was Red Hood. Why? Because it held power which led to stopping the ruckus in the Wayne dining room. All the eyes snapped at him, all of the gazes held various emotion. Surprise, anger, confusion, basically a combination of ‘What the fuck, Jason?’

“Baby, I never said that” he replied in his Jason Todd voice. The soft deep melodious voice that you fell in love with.

“Then what did you say ! ” you retorted back at him.I n that moment it didn’t matter how amazing his voice was or how it was enough to make you drop dead n the floor.

Jason set down the things in his hands that no one seemed to care about in the moment.

He walked over to you, knowing that the gazes followed him. Stopping across from you, he looked right into your eyes and he chuckled,

That motherfu- the AUDACITY

“Baby I said we shouldn’t buy more hardcovers, we got 3 of those literally yesterday.”

“….”

“He said it again, wow unbelievable. You guys heard him right? ” you, as claimed by Duke, said exaggeratedly.

“Guys really?” questioned Tim followed by multiple sighs but 2 chuckles. As much as you wanted to say ‘got ya!’ to the batfam, what made you not say it was the way the reacted to the news. This family loved unconditionally and to think that one of their own would possibly loose the rare shred of happiness and peace, just terrified them. Also truth to be told, Jason was a sad angsty bitch and no one wanted to dal with that, again.

Jason noticed that as well, so he made his way to you and wrapped his hand around you, warmth instantly spread around body and you snuggles closer to him.

“Alright, show’s over let’s eat” and with one final kiss on your forehead, he pulled out a chair for you as rest of the family scrambled to theirs.

“Fucking theatre kids and their coping mechanisms” and for once no one cared to point out Damian’s mumbling swears.


End file.
